


Allergies

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Allergies, Gen, No Smut, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First off, I love your writing!!! Now for the request: Could you please do a story where the reader has allergies that are making her cough like crazy and have trouble catching her breath after a coughing fit, and Gabriel gets all worried and wants to fix her but realizes there’s nothing to fix and so he smothers her with love and juice and fruit and candy and pillows to sit up so she can breath a little easier and it’s all fluffy and stuff? Thanks even if you don’t have the time to write this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allergies

Warnings: Reader has bad allergies, nothing else, just fluff

Fic:

“Y/N, what’s wrong?” Gabe asks. Your coughing prevents you from answering. His grace skims your body as he searches for a way to heal you, but he doesn’t seem to be able to find an answer. Your coughing becomes gasping and Gabe pulls you to him, making you sit up straighter. Eventually, you’re able to catch your breath and you recover a little.

“Thank you,” you whisper.

“What was that?” Gabe asks, his hand carding through your hair, “I tried to heal you, but I couldn’t find anything to heal.”

“It’s just allergies,” you tell him, “It happens every year.” Your sentence ends in another coughing fit.

“I wish I could fix this,” Gabe says, cradling you in his arms.

“There’s nothing to fix,” you tell him when you finally catch your breath again.

“I can’t heal you, but maybe there’s still something I can do to help,” Gabe says. He snaps his fingers and a stack of pillows appear behind your back. With another snap of his fingers, a tray appears across your lap, covered with an assortment of your favorite candies and fruits along with your favorite kind of juice.

“Thanks Gabe,” you say, a smile spreading across your lips as you pick out a piece of candy to eat.

“No problem Sugar,” Gabe answers, grabbing a piece of candy for himself, “Anything you want to watch?”

You think for a second before answering with your favorite movie. Gabe snaps his fingers and the movie starts to play on your T.V. You settle back against the pillows and Gabe settles in beside you, promising to stay with you until you felt better no matter how long it took.

Coughing takes you over again and again and Gabe tries to comfort you each time, wrapping you up in his arms. He stays with you the whole night and keeps you as comfortable as he can, rubbing your back and pulling you to him, soothing you as you struggle to catch your breath. Though your coughing takes your breath away time and time again, Gabe is able to help you more than he realizes. Each time a coughing fit starts up, he mumbles about how he wished he could heal you and keep this from happening, but what he doesn’t realize is that your fits don’t last as long with him helping you through them.

When it starts to get late, Gabe coaxes you back against the pillows and encourages you to get some rest. You snuggle up to him, exhausted from your allergies. He wraps his arms around you and holds you against him, your head resting against his chest.

“Thank you Gabe,” you whisper before yawning.

“You’re welcome Sugar,” Gabe answers, placing a kiss to the top of your head as you begin to drift off to sleep.


End file.
